


Kuno's concubine

by TomEn



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Girly Ranma, Ranma is a girl, Ranma-chan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomEn/pseuds/TomEn
Summary: Ranma encounters Kuno again, but this time it ends differently than usually.





	Kuno's concubine

Hi guys,

I was always big of Ranma 1/2, Ranma-chan and Ranma/Kuno pairing. So I  
decided to write this short story about this odd ye lovely couple. Hope  
you'll enjoy it. I think this site needs more Ranma 1/2 stuff, since it  
was one of the first mainstream anime series with gender bender subject.

 

Ranma 1/2: Kuno's girl

How could this happened?

She tried to find the answer, but it was impossible. It seemed totally  
wrong. After all, this person was the last one Ranma had in mind when it  
comes to being involved in any kind of the romantic relationship.

It was all because she let him catch her by surprise. Or at last, that's  
how Ranma tried to explain it to herself.

That morning was rainy and because of that, Ranma came to the school as a  
girl. To make things worse, she was late, because the bus left too early,  
so she couldn't catch it. Tired and soaked, she walked to the school,  
cursing her bad luck. There was no way she'd go to the classroom as a  
girl. So she went to the school toilet, to splash herself with some hot  
water and turn herself into a boy again.

Confusion and haste, that was the reason of all that stuff. Forgetting  
that she's a girl, Ranma walked right into the boy's toilet. She smiled,  
noticing there's none else around. She walked to the sink and in the same  
moment doors of the one of the stalls went open. Ranma's eyes went wide  
with shock, when she saw no-one else but the son of the school owner, self  
proclaimed "Blue Thunder of the Furikan", Kuno Tatewaki himself.

Kuno seemed to be shocked too. But he wasn't afraid of that at all. On  
contrary, his eyes started to shine, when he saw the girl he's craving  
for. And since they were in the boy's toilet, Kuno quickly understood why  
she came there. She was waiting for him to have a secret meeting. So...

"My pigtailed goddess! So you came to me finally!" he cried, running to  
her. Ranma moved back.

Ranma knew that change into boy was not an option now. It was out of  
options to reveal that Ranma Saotome and red haired girl are the same  
person. Having no other choice, Ranma prepared to fight Kuno and to knock  
this idiot senseless, just like many times before. But when Ranma took  
the battle stance, a feet slipped on the wet floor....

... and a moment later Ranma was pinned to the wall by Kuno. He was  
looking into redhead's eyes. Ranma felt something odd. She should kick  
this moron away. But his breath on her face was making her blush. His  
hands touched her. And before Ranma managed to kick the bastard away...

...Kuno kissed her.

Her mind was screaming, while her heart was beating like a drum. Her fists  
fell down, powerless as Kuno kissed her with a full tongue. It was like he  
drained all her strength and energy with that kiss. Ranma felt her body  
trembling. Her legs were like made of cotton. She had no idea what was  
going on. Despite the female body, she was still a boy. Or wasn't she? She  
could feel the strange wetness between her legs. Her nipples hardened and  
her knees trembled.

Ranma was always a fighter, a strong one. But in this special moment all  
the strength literally vanished. Only emotions remained. A bunch of  
strange, unknown, new, intensive emotions took control over Ranma's body.  
A red haired girl kissed Kuno Tatewaki like it was natural.

Finding no resistance, Kuno's hands caressed her body. She was getting  
hot. She was shocked. Kissing Kuno should be disgusting and repulsive, but  
it was surprisingly good. She was actually kissing Tatewaki back. It was  
like her body was acting by its own will, according to some strange,  
hidden urges.

She embraced him, moaning as his hands caressed her. Kuno kissed her  
passionately. It was a long moment when Ranma's world turned totally  
upside down. Finally, when they broke the kiss, she found herself strong  
enough to break his embrace and escape. She never run as fast as that  
time. When she was finally away, she sat in the corner, trembling and  
wondering, what really happened to her.

To her. That thought hit Ranma. She was thinking of herself as a girl.  
This never happened before. Even when she was in the girl's body, she was  
a boy inside. She never used a girl's form when she thought of herself.  
Her mind was in total mess. But when she remembered about Kuno and their  
kiss, she felt her nipples are hardening again and her knees are  
trembling. What was that strange, odd feeling?

For the entire day Ranma tried to understand what happened. She eventually  
managed to turn into a boy again, but when he was passing Kuno in the  
school corridor, her heart was beating harder and shiver run down her  
spine. She did her best to keep calm and act normally. But still, for all  
this time, she couldn't stop this odd feeling. In her mind Ranma was  
thinking of himself as her. Later, at night, Ranma couldn't sleep. Every  
time he closed his eyes, he was seeing himself as a girl again, making out  
with Kuno. Kuno kissing her. Kuno caressing her. Kuno stripping her naked.  
Kuno... And that was the moment Ranma was waking up, panting and sweating.

Two days later Kuno Tatewaki walked out his house. He was totally  
surprised when he saw the red haired girl with a pigtail, dressed in the  
mini skirt and tight blouse. She looked at him, blushing. It cost her a  
lot to came there. But when she saw him, her heart begun to beat like a  
machine gun.

"Kuno-senpai, I..." she said with a silent, shy voice. And she was about  
to escape, but this time Kuno was fast. He grabbed her and kissed her.  
Ranma offered no resistance as Tatewaki's tongue invaded her mouth. The  
familiar feeling returned to her body. Feeling hot and aroused, she  
returned the kiss as best as she could and embraced Kuno Tatewaki with her  
arms. She wanted to stay like this forever. Despite the strangeness of  
this situation, she was feeling absolutely right.

She finally understood.

For the long time, Ranma was surrounded by the girls who meant to be his  
concubines. But in fact, it was Ranma, who meant to be a concubine. That's  
why Ranma never really fell in love with any of these girls. She let Kuno  
lead her to his house. Still trembling of what might happen next, Ranma  
knew that she found her true love.


End file.
